From The Notes Of The Playwright
by Maniac Conlon
Summary: Just something i came up with, i wrote Mondie, Lyf, Mist, Bess, Chelci, and several others into it. People said i be good at writing plays, so this is my spoof Newsies play. please r/r!!
1. Prelude To The Masterpiece

I really need to just UD my real stories….I did this one b/c someone said I'd write good plays….  
  
From The Notes Of The Playwright By: Maniac Conlon  
  
*You walk up to a door that has #182 on it, and you knock. Shifting uneasily from foot to foot, you impatiently wait for the door to open*  
  
Voice From Within: Yeah. What? Just a minute.  
  
*You sigh and check your watch, waiting for the voice to appear in person. The door opens and there stands a girl. She's kind of tall and has dark brown hair, green eyes and pretty features*  
  
Girl: What do you want?  
  
You: I'm here for the party  
  
Girl: *grumbles* they're all here for the party. But whatever, follow me.   
  
*You follow the girl through a dark hallway and into a dimly lighted room. People are standing around in groups chatting. Waiters in khaki cargo pants, beaters and Vans walk around taking drink orders*  
  
Girl: I'm Timber, find a friend or two and the show'll be starting within 15 minutes.  
  
*You look around, trying to find someone you know. You are approached by two girls. One's about 15 or so, and the others about 17. The 15 year old has brown hair, and brown eyes. The 17 year old has brown hair and blue eyes*  
  
17-year-old: Hi! I'm Mondie, and this is Lyf!  
  
Lyf: hello!  
  
Mondie: We're sort of the impromptu greeters, slash showing-around-type-people. We're going to, well, show you around.  
  
*One of your hands is taken by each of them, and they lead you around*  
  
Lyf: First we're going to introduce you to some people.   
  
*You approach a groups of waiters, they're all wearing the same thing. There's 6 of them. The first one looks like one of the other ones. He has sort of medium length hair that's spiked up and is hot pink in the front. He has various piercing on his face (you can't really tell if they're fake or not…)*  
  
Waiter 1: Hey. My name's Benji. *indicating the guy next to him, who looks like him, except without the piercing, tattoos, pink hair, and who's slightly hotter* this is Joel. He's my twin brother.  
  
Joel: Hi. *points to the guy next to him* That's Mush  
  
Mondie: *lets go of your hand and clings onto Mush* He's my man. Isn't that right Mushy darling?  
  
Mush: *nods* That's Kid Blink *indicates guy next to him*  
  
Blink: Yep. Name's Blink. That's Dutchy  
  
Dutchy: *runs his hand through his "perfect blonde" hair* Hey. And that's Swifty  
  
Swifty: *grins and waves*  
  
Lyf: Well, that's some of our waiters. The rest are actually on duty.  
  
Mondie: *lets go of Mushy Darling's arm* We're going to introduce you to some of our friends.  
  
*they lead you over to a group of girls, who are generally having a jolly good time*  
  
Lyf: hey girls!  
  
*the group of girls wave at you*  
  
Mondie: I'll introduce them. Starting from the right *she points to each one as she says their name* That's Mist, Bottle Cap, Spin, Chelci, Fearless, Spat, Bess, and Loud Mouth.  
  
Mistified, BC, Spinny, ChelChel, Fearless, Spit-Spat, Bess, and LM: Hey, what's up?  
  
*You shrug, and you are led away once again by Mondie and Lyf*  
  
Lyf: We're going to take you backstage. Shh…don't tell anyone, we're technically not supposed to be back here, but since you really don't know many people around here, we'll introduce you to the cast. They're going to be performing an original work by Timber. She's a genius playwright. Sort of. *shrugs*  
  
*You nod, and the three of you enter through a door into a brightly lit room. People are rushing around everywhere, putting powder on faces, lacing corsets, combing hair and generally being hasty. You look around suspiciously, taking everything in*  
  
Lyf: Oh, look there's the playwright herself. *leads you over to the girl who answered the door to you. A gorgeous looking Spanish guy is putting on her make-up* Hey Timby!  
  
Timber: Oh, hey Lyf! MONDIE! Geez I haven't seen you in forever! *Timber and Mondie hug* How's Mushy Darling?  
  
Mondie: Pretty good. We're here to introduce you to someone who came to see the show  
  
Timber: *grins at you* Hey! I'm glad you came! We're going to having a rockin good time! This is my errand hottie, Rico.  
  
*the Spanish guy waves at you. He winks at Lyf, who is widely known for being winked at. Lyf blushes. You wave back at Rico*  
  
Rico: Tim, we have to finish your make-up  
  
Timber: Alright, alright. Whatever. *turns to you* Now you have a great time, you hear? Mon, Lyf, introduce her to the guys and girls.  
  
Mondie: Sure thing Timby! We have to keep in touch!  
  
Timber: Yeah, you never emailed me back.  
  
Mondie: Sorry. Ok, let's go.  
  
*You approach a group of guys. A thin petite girl is rushing around the guys, fixing their hair and generally yelling at them not to touch anything*  
  
Lyf: Hey Shyanne! You mind if we introduce our friend here to the guys?  
  
Shyanne: Yeah, yeah, just don't touch Caleb's hair. Do you know how long that took me?  
  
Mondie: *laughs at Shyanne* yeah, sure, Shy.   
  
*They take awhile while the introductions, you recognize names, Spot, Race, Caleb, TK, Shelldon and Skittery. You sigh with bordom. You are soon led away and taken to the auditorium where Lyf and Mondie take you to a row of empty seats*  
  
Mondie: We have to go round everyone up and shove them into the auditorium for the show.  
  
Lyf: You can just sit here and wait for it to start. If you want, you can find someone you know to sit with.   
  
*you take a seat by yourself, still nervously looking around for someone you know. You see a guy walking towards you. He has dark blonde hair and sky blue beautiful eyes. You shudder at the thought of another stranger*  
  
Guy: Hi! My name is Jubal, but you can call me Buddy!  
  
*you nod politely at him. He plops down in the seat next to you. You glance nervously at him*  
  
Buddy: This is going to be one heck of a play! I love Timber, she's brilliant. You know we used to go out together?  
  
*you shake your head, tactfully ignoring him and hoping he'll go away and leave you alone*  
  
Buddy: Yeah. She's a real sweetie. I can't wait till it starts.   
  
*he sighs and lapses into a peaceful silence. He soon fidgets around in his seat/ Glancing at him out of the corner of your eye, you begin to wonder what his problem is*  
  
Buddy: Well it was nice meeting you, but I have to go back and work now  
  
*you nod, wondering why you hadn't noticed his cargo khakis, beater and Vans*  
  
Buddy: See you later!  
  
*you resume to your reserved quiet. After about 5 minutes, Mist, Bottle Cap, Spin, Spat, Fearless, Chelci, and Bess herd up and sit in the seats surrounding you*  
  
Spat: hey hon! I can't wait for the play to start!  
  
*you nod, willing for your peaceful silence to come back*  
  
Chelci: I was going to try out for it, but I couldn't get my bro to drive me to the try-outs.  
  
Mist: Geez, I wouldn't want to try out for it, but then again, acting isn't exactly my forte  
  
Chelci: I *LOVE* acting *she strikes a dramatic pose and you watch silently as all this goes on around you*  
  
Mist: Pip, pip cherio. I don't think that was the right context  
  
*the others nod their heads in unisonal (umm….I don't think that's a word) agreement*  
  
*you sigh when you see another strange girl approaching. She looks exactly like Timber, except with a different wardrobe*  
  
Girl: Hi-De-Ho!  
  
Bottle Cap: Well, if it ain't none other then Pyromaniac Conlon  
  
(A/N: *cheesy grin*)  
  
Spin: What up Maniac?  
  
Maniac: Eh, nothing. Just in town to see the playwright of the family perform *live* on stage. Never thought I'd see the day  
  
Fearless: Yeah, well, your playwright hasn't updated anything good in awhile  
  
Mist: Yeah *she puts on a pouting face* she hasn't written about me and Caleb in forever  
  
(A/N: *sigh* sorry hun)  
  
Bess: Oh look! The play's starting! 


	2. Act One, Scene One

Act One, Scene One- The Haunting Figure  
  
"This is a story,  
It might be true.  
You decide,  
It's up to you.  
Don't laugh at this,  
This haunting jest,  
Don't join in mock,  
With all the rest.  
What lies behind   
That still closed door,  
Could be just what,  
You're looking for.  
So learn your lesson,  
Learn it well,  
Don't visit that,  
Strange unknown hell,  
That of ignorance,  
Grief and pain,  
That if you try,  
You try in vain.  
So answer my short,  
And endless plea,  
Don't run from this,  
By God, don't flee.  
If just one shred,  
Of happiness,  
Is given me  
Don't join the rest."  
  
*the crowd was left on that note by a hauntingly beautiful girl in a flowing dress who had an utterly gorgeous voice*  
  
*a shadowy figure appears. When looked at closely, you realize that it's a man, who is draped in mounds of flowing black cloth*  
  
Shadowy Figure:  
  
" I lay this here upon ye,  
Call it what you will,  
Curse, gift, power, right,  
Whatever you wish,  
Whatever you like.  
From my point though,  
It's none of those,  
This is it,  
What may it be?  
Questions unanswered,  
Unanswered will be." 


	3. Act One, Scene Two

Hello, hello, hello. Yes, it's your favorite author back and writing. Since I love poetry, I'm UDing this story a lot more often. I can write this in school and not get in trouble *malicious grin*   
Mistified~ haha I love writing poetry. It's a gorgeous art form and I really enjoy it. That poem was cute. I'm avoiding the Caleb subject. Here's a poem I wrote for you.  
A poet is easy,  
They're simple, you see,  
I am a poet,  
So take it from me.   
It flows from your hands,  
And drips onto the page,  
It spills from your lips,  
Never darkens from age.  
You likes???  
Mondie~ Whee mondie came back and reviewed for me :) My happiness knows no bounds. I'm excited. Hmm I think I shall write a poem for all my reviewers:  
She skips down the path,  
Towards the gorgeous sunset,  
Her Mush on her right,  
And Kid Blink on her left.  
If dying together,   
Content they would be.  
Why this is so,  
Is a mys'try to me.  
Chelci~ hey Chel. ChelChel. Yes, that is you. I don't know why, I just had a sudden urge to give everyone nicknames, so yeah. Here's your poem, it's from Spot's point of view, NOT ME SO DON'T CONFUSE THAT, im not a lezbo. No offense to people who are.  
Word of mouth,  
Touch of hand,  
Into a puddle,   
A pile of sand.  
Melting like this,  
It's quite trouble-free,  
Just give her a hot guy,  
Like Kid Blink, or me.  
  
Cards~ Thanks so much for the review! Umm….since I don't know you too well, you'll have a generalized poem, but its all for you.  
I will confuse,  
Confused will you be,  
Confusion is easy,  
Quite clear-cut, you see,  
If I want you confused,  
Then I'll say what I will,  
Then you'll be confused,  
Confused are you still?  
  
Ok thanks to all my reviewers! Leave me something to rhyme about in a review, and I'll write you a poem. Ok? OK THEN. Onto the play.  
  
Act One, Scene Two  
  
*Mush skips out onto the stage in tights and a leotard. He's partially blushing, but he figures if that's what he has to do, then that's what he's going to do*  
  
Mush: *very earnestly in his gorgeous voice*  
This is just an announcement that I was asked to make before we start the play. Please don't kill Timber if the topic strays from newsies. Poetry is her passion, so just bare with us. Thank you  
  
*Slowly, Spot, Blink, Caleb, TK, Shelldon, Skittery and Race file out onstage, all in fairly regular newsies attire. Mush scampers off stage*  
  
Six Guys:   
It was a fine life,  
Carrying the banner was alright,  
But we wanted more,  
We asked the bright light,  
We asked it to change,  
To change what it would,  
It was a big range,  
But we figured it's good.  
Boy, how we were wrong,  
Things that once sat have now stood.  
Things haunt us now,  
Things that were good,  
How can we arrange,  
Arrange it to leave?  
For help we will plead,  
For mercy, oh please.  
Watch as we struggle,   
We struggle to live,  
Oh what can we give?  
To give to go home.  
  
*they exit stage and Timber and Benji and Joel enter, Benji and Joel stand in the shadows while the spotlight is on Timber*  
  
Timber:  
A divine nature,  
That divine plea,  
Things I once had,  
Have now fallen from me.  
My brain will not grasp,  
How much we have changed,  
We put on a mask,  
Pretend it's alright,  
Soon all will fall,  
We'll fall into night.  
Oh divine nature,  
Oh answer my plea.  
  
*Benji and Joel are both dressed up in Newsies' costumes which terribly clash with their punk looks. They surround her like body guards, sensing danger near. Timber looks pissed at tries to push them away. They retreat to their corners. As soon as they leave, a darkness enters the stage and Timber is swept away screaming*  
  
Benji: You stooge  
Joel: We're screwed  
Benji: What will we say?  
Joel: What about Spot?  
Benji: It's harder this way  
Joel: He'll hurt us a lot  
Benji: But tell him, we must  
Joel: *forgetting to try to rhyme* Let's get it over with  
  
REVIEWIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
